


that's doggone cute

by qrandkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, they're adopting a dog together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: tooru sees the most adorable creature in the world at the shelteroh and the puppies are pretty cute too





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i come up with the greatest titles i stg~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i just really wanted to write domestic iwaoi with puppies ﾟ+｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ
> 
> i hope you like it!!

Tooru walks down the street with Hajime, hand in hand, strolling past convenience stores and small cafés. He’s trying stifle his giggle at his fiancé’s terrible attempt at hiding his smile. He’s had it on his face ever since they left the house.

“Are you sure about this, Hajime?” Tooru asks, “There’s no going back if you change your mind about this.”

Hajime makes a face at him.

“I’m not gonna, dumbass,” Hajime retorts, lightly flicking his ear. Tooru whines. “Like I’m ever gonna change my mind about the greatest thing that’s gonna happen in my life.”

Tooru pouts at him and moves his eyes downwards at their intertwined hands and at the engagement ring on his left hand. “I suppose getting a dog is gonna be even better than marrying me.”

Hajime sputters and stops walking. “Uh- shit. I didn’t mean—“

Tooru raises his eyebrows at his shock and giggles. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He raises his hands in defense.

Hajime knocks his shoulder into Tooru’s. He whines again and rubs his shoulder.

Today, they’re on their way to the shelter to adopt a dog.

It was Hajime’s idea, of course – he always made little comments (more like complaints) about how “lonely” he gets when Tooru has to work shifts and he doesn’t, how he stays at home all by himself with no one to keep him company (besides the TV).

He always wanted one ever since the day Tooru met him. Tooru knows that when they were kids, Hajime had dreamed about getting a house with a huge backyard, and he’d tell Tooru he’d want to adopt at least twenty dogs. Tooru would laugh at the image and Hajime would pout at him.

Right now as he remembers the images of Hajime surrounded with dogs with the biggest smile on his face makes millions of butterflies flutter in his stomach. Tooru covers his mouth at the slightly sickly sweet feeling.

“You alright, babe?” Hajime asks.

Tooru nods. “I’m just remembering what you said when you were a kid that you wanted to adopt like, tons of dogs,” he replies, smiling. “The imagery is just so cute that it makes me want to puke.”

Hajime snorts.

“Plus, I already have a dog; do I really need another one?” Tooru jokes.

Hajime shoves him playfully, but he’s smiling a little. “Shut up.”

They finally reach the shelter five minutes later. The place is huge; no doubt there are at least tons of cats and dogs and other animals waiting to be adopted behind those glass doors on the other side of the receptionist’s desk.

“Hello,” the receptionist greets as he stops typing, “can I help you?”

Tooru smiles at him and makes his way towards the counter. “Hello. We’re here to adopt a dog?”

The receptionist smiles back and nods at them both, motioning to get up and turn towards the door. He beckons them with a hand.

“Right this way, sirs.”

Tooru swore he saw Hajime’s cheeks turn red from excitement. It’s a rare sight that always makes Tooru’s heart skip a few beats. He hasn’t seen it much ever since they were little.

They follow the young man towards the large room filled with pens of dogs; most of them are puppies yipping at the newcomers and sprinting around while the older dogs sleep against the walls of the pens, not even disturbed from the racket the puppies are making.

“Oh. My. God,” is all Hajime sputters out. His eyes light up at the pens filled with dogs.

“Is that all you can say, Hajime?” Tooru jokes. Hajime shakes his head and glares at him.

“Alright, so take your time and look at the dogs, and if you see one you like, just let me know, okay?” the man says, stepping aside to let the couple pass by.

Hajime hastily kneels down and crosses his legs beside the pen by the wall filled with the puppies, and Tooru joins him. There looks to be a bunch of different breeds, from Inus to German shepherds to Labradors. Hajime has his hand in the pen, chuckling at the puppies that are already licking and lightly nipping his hand.

Tooru dips his hands in carefully, making sure he doesn’t startle the dogs, or get his hands licked or bitten to pieces. He picks one of them up, a German shepherd, and holds them close to his face.

“Hey, puppy,” Tooru coos, making kissy faces at the dog. It’s a girl. She licks his nose with her tiny tongue and he squeaks, wiping his nose on his shoulder and giggling. “Aww, Hajime, look at this one!”

When he looks over at his fiancé, his heart almost stops. Hajime’s got two puppies lying in his lap and one nuzzling against his leg, two Labradors and a Shiba Inu; he’s gently scratching and running his fingers through the soft fur on all of their heads. They, along with Hajime, have their eyes closed as they enjoy the scratches. Hajime looks like he’s in heaven, and he’s smiling so wide that his cheeks have _got_ to be in pain.

“Hajimeee,” Tooru sings out the syllables of his name, lifting the shepherd closer towards his face to get his attention. “Look at this one! Isn’t she adorable?”

Hajime open an eye and lifts his gaze towards the shepherd, taking her from Tooru as he says, “She really is. She looks like such a good girl.”

Hajime lies against the wall and puts the puppy down on his torso where her paws are pushing against his belly, wagging her small tail while the other dogs already on Hajime try to climb up on his torso too.

Tooru wants to throw up again from the disgustingly sweet sight. “You’re so cute, what the heck, Hajime?”

The puppy starts nuzzling the side of her head affectionately against Hajime’s stubbly cheek, and Tooru feigns a pout. “’Scuse me miss, but that’s my fiancé you’re nuzzling.”

Hajime lifts the dog to his face and says in a baby-ish voice that makes Tooru’s heart clench, “Hmm, I think there’s someone getting jealous of you.”

“I’m not jealous!” Tooru shouts in mock exasperation.

Hajime laughs at him. “I’m kidding, idiot. Can we get, like,” he says as he watches the puppies continue to climb on him, “all of them? Please?”

Tooru laughs so hard that it catches in his throat and he squeaks.

 

They end up (regrettably) having to choose one, which was the female German shepherd puppy. Despite Hajime’s disappointment at only being able to get one (Tooru couldn’t believe he was serious), Hajime is beaming as they pay, get the license and purchase a new leash and collar for their new dog.

Hajime named her Luna.

They wave goodbye to the receptionist and thank him.

“Do you think we could get another one next year?” Hajime suggests as they walk down the sidewalk with the leash in his hand, “Maybe Luna will want a friend in the house.”

“Nope, I already had a dog in the first place, I don’t need three,” Tooru jokes.

He starts running away and laughing when Hajime and Luna start chasing after him down the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
